What if?
by Black Ice
Summary: What if Phoebe really had vanquished Cole? Where would the sisters be?


Phoebe sat dejectedly on the windowsill of the living room.

_Why? _She thought. _Why did I do it? Why did I vanquish my first real love?_

"Pheebs?" Phoebe looked up. She saw Piper looking at her. At least it was Piper. Prue was all about business, no fun at all, but Piper understood. She understood forbidden love. She herself had experienced it. But hers had worked out, and Phoebe's had ended up with vanquishing the loved one.

"Yeah?" Phoebe's voice was sad and lonely, not at all the happy Phoebe Piper knew and loved.

"We're sorry. I wish there had been a way to save Cole…but," she shrugged, "not all Cinderella stories have happy endings."

"I know." Phoebe didn't offer any more information.

"I'm home!" Prue's voice rang out. 

Phoebe flinched. She knew that Prue would only lecture her on loving a demon and that she should find another love.

"Pheebs?" called Prue's voice. "I have something for you." She walked into the living room. Somebody tall followed her. Phoebe held her breath, but it was just Leo. She focused on what Prue was holding out to her. It was a picture of Phoebe and Cole. They had been caught laughing together. Cole's eyes looked full and very human-like. They were actually caring for Phoebe, and the others around her. 

"Thank you." Said Phoebe, "Prue, you don't know how much this means to me."

"I know I was never really into your relationship, but I'm hoping this will help you remember it for the good instead of the bad. You loved him and you did what you had to. I'm sorry."

Phoebe looked deeply into Prue's eyes. She wasn't sorry at all. She looked—pleased? This scared her greatly. Her eldest sister was happy that her boyfriend had been vanquished. "No, you're not." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" asked Prue. She was used to being listened to. Phoebe was totally out of line with this comment. 

"You're not sorry. I can see it in your eyes. You're glad he's gone." 

"I admit, I'm not entirely upset, but still," she paused, "That's not fair Pheebs. You put us into considerable danger, risked all our lives, made Leo head Balthazor, and now you expect me to feel sorry for you? Where do you come off?"

'You made me vanquish my BOYFRIEND, Prue. Now, if ANDY had been a demon, you wouldn't have vanquished him."

"Yes, I would have."

"You can't honestly say that." Prue looked confused, but Phoebe continued, "Prue, you loved Andy. You would risk the world to save him. You can't honestly say that you wouldn't have saved the life of a person you love."

"I guess…" Prue started, but Phoebe interrupted her.

"You can't guess, Prue. Look me in the eyes and tell me that if Balthazor had been Andy, you would have vanquished him."

Prue turned away. "I guess…Pheebs, this isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?"

"Cole was a demon. What is done is done."

"No, Prue. Cole wasn't a demon. Balthazor was. Cole was just the unfortunate man who was stuck living with him. Now answer my question. Would you have vanquished Andy?"

Prue broke into tears and ran form the room. She finally realized what she had made her sister do. Love only came around once in awhile, and true innocent love was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. She had ruined that chance for her sister.

~~~

The wedding march sounded. It had been three years since that conversation. Piper and Leo were finally getting married after years of debating with the Council. Unfortunately, neither of Piper's sisters were at the ceremony. They had both committed suicide tow years before. Piper could still remember the day. She had found a note written in Phoebe's loopy handwriting on her bed. 

            Dear Piper,

I'm so sorry I am doing this and leaving you with The Power of Two, but I could no longer live with myself. I killed the only man I ever truly loved one year ago today. I love you, but can no longer go on. Remember me fondly. 

                        Phoebe Halliwell

Piper had run into Phoebe's room. Phoebe had swallowed an entire bottle of sleeping pills, and lay peacefully in her bed. Prue had come home to find Piper lying at the foot of Phoebe's bed in tears. She had read the note. She then traveled into her room. The next day, Piper found another note in Prue's professional handwriting.

          Dearest Piper,

                   I cannot go on with myself. I caused my dear sister to kill herself. I love you.

          Love forever,    

                   Prudence Halliwell

Piper cried remembering the day. She had arranged a private burial, which Patti Halliwell and Grams had been allowed to attend. Then one night, the ghosts of Prue and Phoebe came to her in a dream 

_Piper we love you, _they had said. _Please do not follow us. We bestow upon you our gifts. Please remember us. We love you_.

When Piper had woken up, the first thing she had done was move her tissue box closer to the bed, with Prue's powers of telekinesis. She then touched the box and got a premonition of a happy future that would end with Prue, Phoebe, and Piper being reunited in Heaven. 

She was now the lone Charmed Witch. She was invincible. She had the powers of telekinesis, temporal status, levitation, premonitions, and astral projection to use at her disposal. She defeated everything with grace. The Council had agreed to let her marry Leo after two years. 

She heard Grams begin the ceremony. The only people present were Victor, Patti, and Darryl Morris. Prue and Phoebe's spirits had not been allowed to attend. Piper took a deep breath.

            _I am the Charmed Witch_, she told herself. _I will defeat evil._

Wit that, she kissed her husband and gave a forced laugh. She remained unhappy, though. It was the three-year anniversary of her sister's deaths that day. 


End file.
